falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 18
War News Geelakkar Island Commander Nictus Franz, leader of the Bolnomian supported government-in-exile for the Democratic People's Republic of Geelakkar Island, has been killed in an assassination when the commander visited the Islamic League. Intelligence from the Red Federation states that Falleen Special Forces were behind the successful attack but we have not been able to confirm these sources and information. Lieutenant General V. Stalin's office has not made any comments on the case. Nevertheless, this so-called government-in-exile has been significantly weakened. FUC The allied forces in the FUC under the command of Commandant-General Rye move slowly indland on all fronts thanks to greater numbers, material and resources. Nevertheless, it is a very costly offensive, and every day, Falleen and allied soldiers lose their lives on the many minor and major battlefields. But the Alliance is victorious in their liberation of the Free United Cities and their target, the capital city of Al Mecca as well as the end of the Red Federation's occupation of the country. Bassar With the support of Admiral Em's heavy battleships, the allied forces, under the leadership of Verzarian General Andreevich, have managed to conquer the military airfield on the Bassarian main island, thus forcing the enemy in guerrilla warlike conditions in the southern regions of the island. With the victory at the airfield it has meant that the allies have built a solid fortress in the region and thus launch their liberation of the rest of the region. This means, among other things, that the second largest island in the Bassar Region has now come under massive bombardment from the Allied Navy and Air Force. A complete liberation of Bassar is within range. And despite attacks from Bolnomian submarines, the Alliance continues its reinforcement of the entire region. Ouruland The Cantonos-Crotanosian led coalition now holds control of half of Ouruland. Kilbum The Cantonos-Crotanosian led coalition has now taken and regained control over the Republic of Kilbum after the conquest of the capital city of Buchwast. The coalition forces have now been divided into two armies: one has moved southwards towards the Republic of Ouruland, whereas the other group has moved east to central Cantonos and already in open battles with a very strong force from the Red Federation. Jeet Both Admiral Pascal Grandis (Arum) and Admiral Krayevsky Dmitrievich (Verzarent) report a victory in the Democratic People's Republic of Jeet in a very few days. The siege of the capital, Dirana, which began a few days ago, has proved to be weakly defended and thus relatively easy to take, with half of the city already in allied possession. The negative about this news, however, is that large parts of the communist government as well as military organization and armies have fleed inland and occupied their strong fortified positions in the mountain regions - where it is assumed that they will fight a guerrilla war to the very last man. Haals Royal Commander Crown Prince Charles and General J. Gray have announced that the rebels and remaining forces of the Red Federation have been surrounded in one last well-defended position in the northeastern regions. There are still spontaneous hostile attacks and terrorist attacks around the country, but this fortress in Northeast Haals is the last regular enemy. Peace!? There are rumors that the Red Federation through various channels has attempted to open the idea of peace talks with the allies, both with the Nilira Alliance (including, in particular, Falleentium) and the Alliance of the East. A peace agreement with the Alliance of the East can be very close to being realized, as the members of the Alliance of the East are very war-weary and still affected by internal unrest and uprising, and in addition, the Red Federation possesses control of half of Ouruland as well Eastern Cantonos and, moreover, all of Cantonos' eastern overseas possessions. In addition, the allies of the Red Federation, the Islamic League, has control over the Jaharnum. In addition, the Red Federation is far from defeated, despite daily defeats to the Nilira Alliance. In the Far East, the Red Federation still has a relatively strong force and defense and it can take years to break down - a conflict that will cost a lot of human life! Category:Historical Battles